robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Badly Designed Robots
Since Forum discussions have fallen apart, I've decided to post a new one. I came up with this after reading RA2's comments about Infernal Contraption and Maximus back during Wikia Series 8. For me, some of the worst designed robots include A-Kill from Series 6, and Brutus Maximus. A-Kill piled so many weapons on that they sacrificed one decent weapon. Brutus Maximus' wooden design wouldn't have been as bad had it stayed together. All three of its weapons fell off at once in Series 7. I rest my case. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'll reiterate what I said about IC and Maximus. Now, I may have been too harsh on IC; Ray said that it did a lot of damage, it was just never given credit on camera. Still, I think it proves that spinning drums and axlebots don't mix. Because of its axle design, it would often swing its disc away from the other robot. WHen you have a vertical spinner, you really nedd your robot to hold it steady, it doesn't do as much damage when it's swinging all over the place. :And Maximus, the one I consider to be the apex of not thinking things through. First they compare their disc to that of Hypnodisc; I always get a laugh out of statements like that, I just love when teams talk about how their calculations showed that their feather duster has as much power as Chaos 2. And of course, the fipper. That's something they really should have caught in the design phase, it's brilliant really, it pushes other robots away from the disc that's three times as powerful as Hypnodisc, so that they never have to back up their claims in the arena. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Despite how well it actually did, I did not at all like the original design of General Chompsalot. Jawbreaker (the same robot, with much less teeth) had a good design, and the jaws could not only open and close, but grab and hold, quite convincingly. But Chompie...I honestly don't know how it did as well as it did. The jaws just pretty much flapped around aimlessly, with none of the control or grip that its predecessor had. CBFan (talk) 17:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'd also like to mention the hammer weapon. Time and time again, it has failed to deliver. It takes a great deal of power to make a hammer do any real damage, and even so, it is fairly easy to make a robot that can endure blunt overhead attacks. With the exception of Thor, who was frankly hit-and-miss, I haven't been terribly impressed with the power of the hammer. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a contreversial one but I attribute Hypno-disc's fall from grace completely to the design of the teeth new to Series 6. Ok it made it through to the Semis but all it was shred plastic, and knock something loose inside Bulldog Breed. I dunno what it is about those new teeth but they just didn't have the same capabilites as the Series 5 teeth. Can anyone explain? For me it was a bad design (obviously not the robot, but the weapon).Master of Mayhem 09:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) X-Terminator 2's axe(obviously not the robot, but the weapon)--Bulldogbreed 03:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I think I have the answer to what you wrote about Hypno Disc MasterofMayhem, the quality of most of its opponents got better. If you compare Hypno Discs fights with Bulldog Breed in series 5 and 6, the damage to Bulldog Breed seems very similar- immobilised on one side, and some slight chips in the armour. Also against Tornado, all Hypno Disc could do was create a gash in the thick steel scoop. Its not that Hypno Disc got weaker, its that people started building more sturdy robots. Plus on the Website, the team said that with the new teeth and faster disc, it could get through 10mm aluminium, so Hypno Disc's destructive capacity had increased,but the likes of Bulldog Breed and Tornado were too sturdy to have Splinter and Atomic scale damage caused to them by Hypno Disc.TheStigisaRobot 16:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Anything made by Team Death ShotgunJustice 17:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wild Thing 2 Ground clearance was way to High too slow the disc did not do any real damage--Bulldogbreed 22:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Fluffy was a good robot, but in Series 5 and 6 the bar spun the opposite way to the axeheads, rendering them useless. Middle Eye 21:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Monad. Being able to crush 18 inches of concrete is nice and all, but how about attacking the opponent effectively? the claws seemed to come loose after a few crashes from Tiberius and they were positioned fairly high- I don't think they would touch SMIDSY. Also, the wheelying. A couple of times when it charged forwards it looked like it was going to fall on its back. That coupled with the enourmous ground clearance gives you perfect flipper fodder. Even Juggernot 2 and Purple Predator could drive under it. TheStigisaRobot 14:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Juggernot 2. Seriously, why build a robot as unstable as that, and then leave it with a ground clearance of about four foot and no srimech? Then there's a non-existant axe, and a Knightmare-scale flipper that can't flip anything lower than Monad because of aforementioned ground clearance. Middle Eye 19:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Darke Destroyer 2. While the first version was fairly substandard, it was at least capable of doing some damage, while this one was near impotent. Those "wagglers" looked like they could barely touch anything, and even if they did, I wouldn't trust them to cut through paper. Also, the glancing spikes would have caused little damage jutting out from the side like that rather than being placed at the front or rear where the full weight of the robot is behind them. The team could have done anything- add a srimech, made their blade stronger, but instead swapped their weapon for something even worse. 09:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) S3s anti-flipper plates, A revision is meant to improve a robot, not screw it up the wazzoo. Pkmn Trainer 19:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Chaos 2 from Extreme 1 onwards. If you're going to make a flipper on an 80kilo robot even more powerful than its already-powerful self you need to add far more than four kilograms. If it had been, say, 96kg instead of 84, then the S.M.I.D.S.Y. accident mightn't have happened.--'' STORM II '' 16:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Brutus Maximus wooden design was a bad idea R.O.C.S. Series 6 and 7 way to slow and with little to no armour that was a bad idea Fat Boy Tin it was way to slow,way to tall and it weapons were useless as Jonathan Pearce said in Fat Boy Tin only battle "Plunderbird 4 with the slicer-dicer, Vercingetorix with the axe and lifter, Fat Boy Tin with the...er...smile..." :Please remember this is a forum, and you need to sign your posts. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 07:15, February 8, 2016 (UTC) 'Vector of Armageddon '. I mean seriously,if your bot gets stuck on a gauntlet ramp,either it’s bad or it’s ground clearance is too low. Poor Vector of Armageddon suffers from both.-- 17:38, March 31, 2019 (UTC)